nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Luggs
Mr. Luggs, the Glutton is a thirty-year-old portrait ghost that was released from his canvas prison by King Boo immediately prior to the events of Luigi's Mansion. Mr. Luggs is an obese ghost, and as stated in his bio he even ate himself to death. However, even in death, Luggs is not satisfied, and spends his afterlife eating food in the Dining Room of Luigi's Mansion. Luigi can just walk by Mr. Luggs as he is eating and skip capturing him. If Luigi captures Luggs, Luigi is rewarded with money in a treasure chest. Mr. Luggs is the first optional portrait ghost in the game. His portrait number in Professor E. Gadd's gallery is 11. ''Luigi's Mansion'' If Luigi chooses to capture Mr. Luggs, he uses a Fire Elemental Ghost to light the candles on the table. After lighting all the candles, Mr. Luggs and his dinner become visible. To make Mr. Luggs vulnerable, Luigi needs to suck up Mr. Luggs' food with his Poltergust 3000. Two Waiters attempt to resupply Mr. Luggs with more food. Once they are sucked in, his meal can not be refilled. Mr. Luggs becomes enraged and attacks Luigi by spewing fifteen fireball]]s at him. Each fireball deals ten HP of damage and briefly lights Luigi on fire. After spewing fifteen fireballs, Mr. Luggs quickly tires out, rendering him vulnerable to the Poltergust. If Luigi does not capture Mr. Luggs in time, Mr. Luggs gets back up and breathes five more fireballs before tiring again. After capturing Mr. Luggs, the lights turn on in the Dining Room and a green treasure chest appears. The chest contains two Gold Bars, a Blue Diamond, and other smaller treasures. Personality Being a big eater, Mr. Luggs prefers buffets as opposed to three meals a day. He is a sloppy eater with an insatiable appetite, and he doesn't like anyone interrupting his meal. Physical Appearance Mr. Luggs has deep purple skin, small yellow eyes, a patch of blue-gray hair, and an extra-wide, slobbery mouth covered in what can only be slops from his last meal. He wears a dark red sweater around his balloon-like body, and has a dirty napkin tied around his neck. Appearance in Super Mario-Kun Mr. Luggs also appears in volume 28 of Super Mario-Kun in the Luigi's Mansion arc and serves as a spoiled man. When Luigi and Toad encounter him, he orders them to give him food. Luigi does and almost gives Toad to him, but doesn't due to Toad dismaying. Luigi and Toad give Mr. Luggs all the food they had, even Mario's hat, but Mr. Luggs still wasn't satisfied. Luigi gets annoyed and sucks Mr. Luggs up. Trivia *Mr. Luggs' silver frame appears on the walls of the Luigi's Mansion battle course from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Madame Clairvoya is the only other non-area boss Portrait Ghost to appear along the walls, and her portrait is also identical to her silver frame. *Gobbers in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon are similar to Mr. Luggs as they are both significantly overweight and use projectile attacks. *If Luigi captures a ghost in the hallway in front of dining room, sometimes Mr. Luggs' voice can be heard from the other side. This can only be triggered if the player hasn't unlocked the door to his room or if he isn't captured yet. *Visually, Mr. Luggs may be a reference to Mr. Creosote, a character from Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, who was also an incredibly obese man who literally ate himself to death. *Unlike the original, in the 3DS remake, Mr. Luggs' heart quote changes upon lighting the candles to "It's so bright here. Everyone can see me eat! ...I don't care. I'll just keep eating!". Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Ghosts